harry_potter_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny Weasley
|house = |affiliation = Weasley-Potter family Prewett family Black family * * Holyhead Harpies |patronus = Horse Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|name = Ginevra Weasley|movie = Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix}}Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Potter '''(née '''Weasley) is a character in Harry Potter. At first having a crush on the titular character, Ginny and Harry began dating in the sixth film and eventually married after the wizarding world with three children: Albus, James and Lily. History Background Ginny is born in August 11, 1981 and a pure blood witch, and the only daughter of The Philosopher's Stone Ginny first débuts in the 2001 film, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ''. She goes with her mother and brothers on their first day back to Hogwarts. Ginny wished Harry luck on his first way through the gateway. ''The Chamber of Secrets In The Chamber of Secrets, Ginny turns eleven and is suddenly facing Harry Potter, who came to visit for the rest of the summer. He gives her a quick hello, but Ginny quickly retreats up the steps. Ron reveals that she has been talking about Harry all summer and found it quite annoying. At one of the shops in Diagon Alley, Ginny defends Harry from Draco, who snidely remarks that he has a girlfriend. They later meet Lucius Malfoy, who slips the diary of Tom Riddle inside Ginny's cauldron. Throughout the entire school year, Ginny writes in the diary, and also does admit her feelings to them. She does heinous deeds while being possessed by Tom Riddle and sends the Basilisk on Muggle-born students and leaves the notes in blood. Ginny is later snatched up by the monster, but her lifeforce is drained by Tom Riddle. However, she is later saved by Harry Potter, who kills both the Basilisk and the Horcrux. Relationships Family * Arthur Weasley - Father * Molly Weasley - Mother * Harry Potter - Husband * James S. Potter - Son * Albus Potter - Son * Lily L. Potter - Daughter * Bill Weasley - Brother * Fleur Delacour - Sister-in-law * Victoire Weasley - Niece * Dominique Weasley - Niece * Louis Weasley - Nephew * Charlie Weasley - Brother * Percy Weasley - Brother * Audrey Weasley - Sister-in-law * Lucy Weasley - Niece * Molly Weasley II - Niece * Fred Weasley † - Brother * George Weasley - Brother * Angelina Johnson - Sister-in-law * Fred Weasley II - Nephew * Roxanne Weasley - Niece * Ron Weasley - Brother * Hermione Granger - Sister-in-law * Rose Granger-Weasley - Niece * Hugo Granger-Weasley - Nephew * Septimus Weasley † - Paternal Grandfather * Cedrella Weasley † - Paternal Grandmother * Mrs Prewett - Maternal Grandmother * Mr Prewett - Maternal Grandfather * Gideon Prewett † - Maternal Uncle * Fabian Prewett † - Maternal Uncle * Bilius - Uncle * Uncle * Cousin * Muriel - Great-Great-Aunt * Tessie - Great-Aunt * Lily Potter † - Mother-in-law * James Potter - Father-in-law Allies *Dumbledore's Army - Classmates and Teammates ** Alicia Spinnet ** Dean Thomas - Friend and Former Boyfriend ** Luna Lovegood - Best Friend ** Katie Bell - Classmate ** Lavender Brown † - Classmate ** Lee Jordan - Classmate ** Neville Longbottom - Classmate ** Parvati Patil - Classmate ** Seamus Finnigan - Classmate ** Anthony Goldstein - Classmate ** Cho Chang - Classmate ** Marietta Edgecombe - Classmate ** Michael Corner - Classmate ** Padma Patil - Classmate ** Terry Boot - Classmate ** Ernie Macmillan - Classmate ** Hannah Abbott - Classmate ** Justin Finch-Fletchley - Classmate ** Susan Bones - Classmate ** Zacharias Smith - Classmate *Order of the Phoenix **Minerva McGonagall - Former Teacher **Severus Snape † - Former Teacher and Temporary Enemy **Nymphadora Tonks † **Alastor Moody † **Remus Lupin † **Kingsley Shacklebolt **Albus Dumbledore † - Headmaster **Aberforth Dumbledore **Sirius Black † *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor ***Gryffindor Quidditch team - Teammates ****Cormac McLaggen - Teammate **Ravenclaw ***Penelope Clearwater **Hufflepuff - Classmates, Rivals (during Quidditch) **Slytherin ***Draco Malfoy - Former Classmate and Former Enemy **Hogwarts Staff ***Sybill Trelawney ***Horace Slughorn ***Filius Flitwick ***Rebueus Hagrid ***Argus Filch - Temporary Enemy ***Poppy Pomfrey ***Pomona Sprout **Hogwarts Ghosts ***Nearly Headless Nick *Oliver Wood *Cedric Diggory † *House Elves **Kreacher *Daily Prophet *Slug Club * Holyhead Harpies - Former employment *Daily Prophet - Employment **Barnabas Cuffe - Employer *Delacour family *Lupin family **Andromeda Tonks Enemies *Lord Voldemort **Death Eaters ***Bellatrix Lestrange † - Attempted Killer ***Alecto Carrow ***Amycus Carrow ***Antonin Dolohov ***Augustus Rookwood ***Avery Jr ***Crabbe Snr ***Gibbon ***Goyle Snr ***Jugson ***Thorfinn Rowle ***Mulciber Jr. ***Nott Snr ***Peter Pettigrew ***Rabastan Lestrange ***Rodolphus Lestrange *Malfoy family - Former Enemies **Narcissa Malfoy - Former Enemy **Lucius Malfoy - Former Enemy *Ministry for Magic (under Voldemort's control) **Dolores Umbridge **Corban Yaxley *Rita Skeeter Trivia Appearances * ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' * ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' * ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban'' * ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' * ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' * ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1'' * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2'' References Category:Characters Category:Female characters‏‎ Category:The Philosopher's Stone characters Category:The Chamber of Secrets characters Category:The Prisoner of Azkaban characters Category:The Goblet of Fire characters Category:The Order of the Phoenix characters Category:The Half-Blood Prince characters Category:The Deathly Hallows Part 1 characters Category:The Deathly Hallows Part 2 characters Category:Weasley family Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team members Category:Dumbledore's Army members Category:Hogwarts students Category:Daily Prophet staff Category:Red Hiar Category:Blue Eyes